The Miran invasion of Litrastelia
The Invasion The Litrastelic Kingdoms knew of the Miran well before they invaded. There had been caravans sent from the Empire into the Kingdom of Uckt due to it's coastal presence. Very little was actually known. In the year 4E:54 A Miran Army invaded the nation of Leis. The invasion shocked the Uckt, and Heit but both sides choose to remain neutral. The Heit had a mountain barrier and knew they had a decent chance to hold off the Miran in the event they went to war. The Uckt however were concerned a possibly naval invasion. They were right to be scared. In 4E:55 A Miran Fleet was spotted in the Central Sea off the coast of Uckt. The Ucktan navy was destroyed in the initial engagements however the Miran Fleet couldn't drop off there soldiers due to the rough coastline. Both the Uckt and Leis fought the Miran Separate. However in 4E:56 both nations joined a military coalition to organize and plan out attacks against the Miran Empire. A few months later the Heitans declared war on Miran and joined the coalition. This coalition of 3 nations at first won several major battles. Even though there was a coalition there was no official military. Even in 4E:54 the Leisan army was non existent. Many lords had there own militias as the realm wasn't centralized. The Coalition called for the centralization of all 3 kingdoms until the threat was dealt with. Between 4E:56-57 the Coalition was winning. Many of the Miran Soldiers suffered from low morale due to a lack of supplies and reinforces. The Miran empire sent over 200,000 more troops in 4 years. The Coalition soldiers couldn't keep there armies running. In 4E:58 most of the army itself was destroyed in several major battles. The battle of Ucktulm was by far the worst of the battles. The Coalition forces were already battered and the city of Ucktulm was the Northernmost city of Uckt. If the city fell the Miran could press forward inland into Uckt and Leis. The Coalition soldiers held off a 3 month siege. However in the middle of Winter 30,000 Miran Soldiers rushed the city and massive casualties were inflicted on both sides. The Coalition simply could not recover from this defeat. It officially disbanded on 4E:61. The Occupation The Miran forces had established a foothold in Litrastelia. For over 200 years they remained. However they couldn't truly own the land. The Litrastelians began to unite and forget about the 3 kingdoms. Many Militias rose up to combat the Miran however all proved to fail. Guerilla warfare was the chosen tactic to deal with the soldiers. Supply lines were cut, Generals assassinated, food poisoned, and many other things happened during the occupation. By 4E:274 the Miran faced difficult times. There was political unrest at the homeland so they had to cut back on the amount of soldiers stationed in Litrastelia. This inspired a new generation of men to free there homeland. A revolt was led by militia leaders from all over the country. These leaders combined there men to form a grand army. 2 years of preparation and training made them ready to fight the Miran who were by far the most powerful army in the world. These militias united under the name of Litrastelia. In 4E:276 stationed out of Erstbuch a Litrastelic force of 70,000 soldiers pushed north to quickly cut off the Miran Occupation force and choke out there supplies. For over 3 years the Miran were on the defense. The Occupational Capital of Heitmark fell on 4E:279. The Miran were unable to send reinforcements. The Litrastelians finally regained there country.